My Hired Stalker
by otaku6652
Summary: Rin Kagamine, co-CEO of Crypton Future Media and an extreme workaholic, is forced to get a bodyguard. Unfortunately for her, he is a flirtatious samurai with quite the contradicting personality. Together they bear the business world in a hellish city. Might be changed to LukaxGakupo, read for more info plz! rate M for future dialogue


A/N: What is it with me and writing cheesy, clichéd stories? Oh well, I write these for my own enjoyment so what the hell. This was going to be Luka and Gakupo, but I changed my mind seeing how popular Rin and Len are. In this story, Rin is 18 and Len is around 18/19. I know it isn't accurate for an 18 year old to be CEO, but I wanted them to be young so I'm thinking she and Kaito took over their parent's company, more info will be revealed later. **Just in case you guys would actually prefer Luka and Gakupo, I put the original copy underneath the first. It's pretty much the same give or take some stuff, but in future chapters Len/Rin would be more teasing and fluff while Luka/Gakupo will be sexier and more mature. I couldn't decide which pairing so plz tell me which one you would rather have.**

* * *

Rin Shion, co-CEO of the internationally known Crypton Future Media, confidently exited her car and entered the busy streets of Tokyo. She grabbed a quick coffee and headed to the company for work, her usual morning routine. A sudden thought crossed her mind that she had forgotten to turn on her pager and she bent down her head to search inside her purse for it. In that instant, there was a sharp pain and a cracking sound before everything went dark.

Three men dressed completely in black lifted her body onto a van and came very close to kidnapping her. The other co-CEO and Rin's brother, Kaito, pulled in just as the men were closing the door. In a panic, he immediately called for the guards and the men were arrested.

When Rin woke up, the first thing she noticed was a man sitting extremely close to her. For a second, she panicked that it was her ex-boyfriend Meito before her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was just her brother. She tried to move, but there was a dull throb on the back of her head and her arms were entangled in what felt like…sheets? It took her a minute to figure out that she was in a hospital bed.

"Rin, you're awake! I was so worried!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito? What am I doing here?" Late for work and confused, Rin shoved away the sheets and sat up. Big mistake. Her head gave a cry of protest and she winced.

"You were knocked out by some men and put in a van, remember?" He replied.

"And you freaking took me a hospital?! They just whacked me in the head a little, the couch in my office would have been fine." She snapped.

Kaito frowned, "Well how was I supposed to know you were fine? That scared me half to death, Rin. How many times have I told you to get a bodyguard or something? We have enemies in the business world."

"Well unlike you, I don't want to be followed around by a bunch of trained puppies. I happen to value my independence and freedom." She scoffed.

"That nearly got you kidnapped." He flatly responded.

"Alright, alright, _little brother. _I'll be more careful." Rin purposely called him the name he hated most and ruffled his hair, surprised when he pulled away.

"No need to, I just got you one. And I am two freaking years older. Two." Kaito childishly crossed his arms, slightly ticked off.

"Oh believe me I know, you remind me practically every…wait what? What do you mean you got me one?! Kaito! I swear to god!" Rin's eyes widened and she glared at him.

"This is for your own safety." Kaito could sense anger rising in his sister and stood up, his hair shadowing his face.

"What are you, my father? I am 18 years old, don't order me around like that! Cancel the bodyguard, right this instant! Are you listening to me?! I said now!" She hissed.

"No! Just what do you think YOU are, some invincible superwoman?! It's a dangerous world out to get people like us and I will not stand idly by while you…while you flaunt yourself to attackers." Normally, Kaito would have weakly agreed and done as she said. Rin was always the stronger, stubborn, and mature sibling while he was just kind and goofy. But if it was one thing that really infuriated him, it was when others harmed his loved ones.

"…She better be silent and unnoticeable." There was no changing his mind at this point, so Rin grudgingly consented.

~XXX~

"Take that! Hah! And that!" Len Kagamine swung his wooden training sword at the stiff, straw filled dummy and smirked when it was covered in dents. He was loosely clad in nothing but a pair of exercise pants and a rubber band pulling his blond hair away from his face. Rivulets of sweat glistened on his lean and toned body, tracing the bulge of his biceps and prominent abs. His confident ice blue eyes and tall stature radiated authority and power wherever he went. In a nutshell, Len was plain sexy.

For the time being he lived on one of the secluded islands of Japan, training as a samurai at his family's large temple. There were many others who lived on the outskirts and faithfully served them, mainly male warriors. Len's uncle Gakupo was a daimyo, a powerful warlord, and those dwelling on the island were still loyal to him.

Their young messenger boy, Lui Hibiki, came running into the training grounds. "Len-sama, the master wishes to talk to you."

"Thank you, tell him I will be there as soon as I clean up." Len commanded. He went inside and wiped off the sweat with a towel then changed into presentable clothes. He padded down the wooden halls barefoot and slid open the door to his uncle's room.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, please take a seat." His uncle gruffly responded. Len walked forward and kneeled on a cushion in front of him.

"Len, what are your plans for the future?" Gakupo inquired.

"I suppose it would just be to stay here and keep training. I would, of course, serve you and perhaps someday succeed you as the daimyo." Len truthfully said.

"Is that really all you want? There really isn't much here for you to do other than oversee the people and take care of the temple."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are getting towards, uncle."

"Have you ever considered moving to the mainland?"

"Not really, I have lived my entire life here and I don't have any intention to change that. Besides, what would I do there? I have no degree or special skills other than swordplay and combat, there would be nothing for me there."

"You see, a special request came in the other day. Normally I would simply send one of the peasants, but I feel that this might be a good opportunity for you to go beyond this little island."

"What is it?"

"It is a bodyguard request. This client is rather special and I trust you the most for the job. Kaito Shion, head of the worldwide Crypton Future Media Corporation, has asked us for someone to protect his sister."

"I'm not sure about this, I'm quite happy with the ways things are and spending years in a big city doesn't sound appealing."

"How about I show you a picture?" His uncle pulled out a file from his desk and handed Len a picture of the girl.

Instantly, it was like all his uncertainty was blown away. Her flaxen hair flowed softly to her shoulders and framed her perfect face with deep sapphire eyes embedded in it. She had smooth and perfect porcelain skin stretched over a slim physique. A man stood next to her, smiling with the same blue eyes and fair skin. Len figured he must be Kaito, her brother.

"I'll do it." Len lightly stroked the picture, wetting his lips.

I figured you would."

~XXX~

When Len Kagamine first arrived, Rin thought he was one of the most ridiculous people she had ever met. Bewildered by modern technology and constantly dressed in samurai getup, he seemed more like an entertainer than a bodyguard.

"Hello, my name is Len Kagamine. I am here on your request, Mr. Shion." Len stiffly bowed before Kaito and Rin.

"Please call me Kaito. I present to you Rin, the woman you are hired to protect. I assume you have all your paperwork filled out and ready to submit?" Kaito kindly stated. He shoved a murderous looking Rin in front of him and smiled.

Len stared. She was even more beautiful in person. Up close, her hair shone and her eyes were a mesmerizing ocean of changing emotions. Her soft skin had not a single mark on it and he could tell she wasn't wearing much make-up other than some concealer under eyes. Despite her poised posture and angered face, her bones looked fragile and very easily broken, similar to a doll. Many girls from his village had larger breasts, but the petite build gave her a sense of cuteness and innocence.

"What are you staring at? If you don't mind, I would like to get back to work so just follow me as quietly as you can." Rin harshly snapped. She was cold and focused on work, and that turned him on even farther.

"Don't tell me you're not at least a little excited about having a hot guy protect you at all costs." He teased. They were both shocked by his outright casualness.

"E-Excuse me what did you just say?" Kaito's voice rose up an octave.

"Oh my sincerest apologies, are you her lover?" Len inquired again, fully knowing that they were siblings.

"N-No! Ah, well, you see we're brother and sister, Rin just takes on her mother and-" Kaito was roughly cut off by Rin.

"If by hot guy you mean arrogant idiot, and if by excited you mean downright horrified, then sure." Rin icily responded and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room.

"Oh? Playing hard to get, are we?" Len coolly murmured to himself. He expected her to stammer or blush as girls usually did, but this both surprised and intrigued him. He trailed after her with a cocky saunter, pretending not to notice as all the females in the building turned to gawk at him.

Rin POV

_A samurai? Is this a practical joke or did I forget about Halloween?_ She thought to herself when flipping through his profile. There was not a picture available, _probably because they don't even have cameras over there._ She more than ever wanted to retreat to her quiet office and continue her work, but instead she was standing around wasting time waiting for some buffoon to arrive and basically openly stalk her.

No, she did not want a bodyguard.

"Hello, my name is Len Kagamine. I am here on your request, Mr. Shion." A young man around her age stood before them and bowed. Dressed in a loose, casual kimono, he was admittedly handsome and not at all what she had expected, but he would still be bothersome to have around.

"Don't tell me you're not at least a little excited about having a hot guy protect you at all costs." His flirtatious voice shone with a type of egotistical sense only men could have. She was taken back and shocked before she had time to embarrass herself by turning red or squeaking out an answer. Then Rin grew irritated and suspicious, what kind of bodyguard was this yukata-clad goof? Work. She had to get back to it.

"If by hot guy you mean arrogant idiot, and if by excited you mean downright horrified, then sure." It was the first thing that popped into her mind and she rather liked the sound of it. Rin left as quickly as possible before further conversation could be made. She could faintly hear him following her and clenched her fists in annoyance.

~XXX~

There are many questions we could proceed to ask about these stances, which are actually ***stare*** points along a spectrum that compresses several different dimensions of potentially independent variance, etc. The implications from the arguments to the scenarios are also disputable. Further sections will ***munch* **address some of this in greater detail. The broader idea is that different positions ***stare*** on "How large are the returns on cognitive reinvestment?" have widely different consequences with significant ***smack* **policy implications. The problem of investing resources to gain more resources is fundamental in ***munch* **economics. An (approximately) rational agency will consider multiple avenues for improvement, purchase resources where they are cheapest, ***stare* **invest were the highest returns are expected, and try to bypass any difficulties that its preference do not explicitly forbid bypa ***munch***

Rin stopped typing, gritting her teeth. For the past hour, Len had simply sat there staring at her and noisily munching on a banana chips. It drove her crazy, having to work while being watched. "Can you stop that?"

Len smirked, "Is my gaze too intense for you to handle?"

"You wish. Quit staring at me and demolishing those chips with your teeth. It's distracting me." Rin went back to typing.

"I see. So you are distracted by my eyes and lips?" He put the bag of banana chips aside, this was much more interesting.

"NO! Sorry, can you just leave?" Rin did not know why she was so pissed off, but he was being so _infuriating._

Len marched straight up to her desk and leaned in close to her, causing the girl to squirm at their proximity. "I'm your ever so loyal protector, remember?"

Much to her dismay, Rin blushed. To hide it, she turned her head away so fast that she cricked her neck. Ouch. She closed her aching eyes and sighed, maybe it was time to call it a day. She saved her report and got up, grabbing her keys and coat. As Rin exited her office and left the building, she was very aware of Len walking right behind her. She took out her car keys and clicked them, hearing the familiar honk alerting her to where her vehicle was parked.

Len whistled, "Nice ride, can I drive?"

Rin got in and slammed the doors shut and locked them. Waving goodbye, she drove off. Suddenly she felt bad for just leaving the boy there and she wondered what he was going to do. Rin was about to call Kaito and ask him to send Len away before she glanced out the window and saw Len, running right next to the car completely untroubled and not even panting. He imitated her wave and grinned. Taking deep breaths, she ignored him until she reached her large apartment complex.

"This is where I live, you're free to leave now." She said.

"I couldn't possibly do that and leave a damsel like you all by yourself!" Len exclaimed, stepping in front of her and entering the lobby. Rin gaped at him and strode in, pushing past him and running into the elevator. She pressed the close button as fast as she could, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors closed right before Len could come in. There was some traffic and she had to go up and down a couple of times for other people to get off before she could finally get to her floor, the penthouse suite. When the elevator doors opened, she triumphantly emerged and abruptly stopped.

Len was leaning against the wall with that annoying smirk, grinning when the door closed before Rin could hop back on. He strolled up to her and took hold of her thin wrist, swinging her body up against the wall and trapping her there with his arms. For a moment, Rin thought he was going to kiss her.

Instead, he brought their faces close enough for their noses to touch and whispered, "Bad Rinny, something could have happened to you while we were separated. Don't make me hand-cuff you to me."

Rin slapped him. "Get away from me and just…go stand and do nothing like NORMAL bodyguards do."

"But what's the fun in that? I bet you secretly like this. I bet that you thought I was going to kiss you just now. I also bet that deep down, you wanted me too." Len pointed his index finger at her jokingly.

Rin's face was as red as a tomato and she hated it. "Get over yourself! Just…ugh! You! Shut up and follow me!"

"This is kinda hot, I can dig this." Len murmured, but was silenced by a glare. Rin took out her keys and unlocked the door. They entered and took off their shoes, Rin offered Len some slippers out of politeness and he refused, preferring to go in socks. As expected, the room was both massive and extremely neat, other than the desk. A modern white sofa sat in front of a flat screen TV and glass coffee table in the living area, a decent sized kitchen was to the right. On the left side, there was a bedroom nook with a queen sized bed and dresser, and a bathroom. She had a large desk in the back by the window cluttered with papers, a laptop, pens, coffee mugs, and a lamp.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." Rin muttered.

"I only see one bed so I guess we're sharing." Len said hopefully.

"Not a chance. You sleep on the couch until I can get you a room close by. I think the person next to me is moving out so you can just stay there, it won't be as big as mine though."

"That's fine, more than enough. Thanks." He threw in a quick thank you to sound polite, slightly disappointed that she was basically kicking him out so early.

"Hey…where do you live? Or, used to live." She asked.

"A temple. It was pretty big but a lot more traditional and old-fashioned, you're going to have to teach me how to use a cellphone and the TV remote."

"…Great."

"Oh please don't act like you aren't secretly thrilled that you get to spend more quality time with me!"

"Zip your mouth while I explain everything to you ONCE."

"Aye, aye, captain."

"I thought I told you to zip it."

"…"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if Luka/Gakupo might be better considering it will fit their personalities better and their older, so more mature drama instead of that stereotypical teenage stuff everyone's probably bored of. I was really leaning towards this but it looked like no one ever writes about these two so I was worried it would be unpopular. Though this chapter is literally almost the exact same thing as what you just read.**

Luka Megurine, co-CEO of the internationally known Crypton Future Media, confidently exited her car and entered the busy streets of Tokyo. She grabbed a quick coffee and headed to the company for work, her usual morning routine. A sudden thought crossed her mind that she had forgotten to turn on her pager and she bent down her head to search inside her purse for it. In that instant, there was a sharp pain and a cracking sound before everything went dark.

Three men dressed completely in black lifted her body onto a van and came very close to kidnapping her. The other co-CEO and Luka's brother, Kaito, pulled in just as the men were closing the door. In a panic, he immediately called for the guards and the men were arrested.

When Luka woke up, the first thing she noticed was a man sitting extremely close to her. For a second, she panicked that it was her ex-boyfriend Meito before her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was just her brother. She tried to move, but there was a dull throb on the back of her head and her arms were entangled in what felt like…sheets? It took her a minute to figure out that she was in a hospital bed.

"Luka, you're awake! I was so worried!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito? What am I doing here?" Late for work and confused, Luka shoved away the sheets and sat up. Big mistake. Her head gave a cry of protest and she winced.

"You were knocked out by some men and put in a van, remember?" He replied.

"And you freaking took me a hospital?! They just whacked me in the head a little, the couch in my office would have been fine." She snapped.

Kaito frowned, "Well how was I supposed to know you were fine? That scared me half to death, Luka. How many times have I told you to get a bodyguard or something? We have enemies in the business world."

"Well unlike you, I don't want to be followed around by a bunch of trained puppies. I happen to value my independence and freedom." She scoffed.

"That nearly got you kidnapped." He flatly responded.

"Alright, alright, _little brother. _I'll be more careful." Luka purposely called him the name he hated most and ruffled his hair, surprised when he pulled away.

"No need to, I just got you one. And you are three freaking minutes older. Three." Kaito childishly crossed his arms, slightly ticked off.

"Oh believe me I know, you remind me practically every…wait what? What do you mean you got me one?! Kaito! I swear to god!" Luka's eyes widened and she glared at him.

"This is for your own safety." Kaito could sense anger rising in his sister and stood up, his hair shadowing his face.

"What are you, my father? I am a grown woman, don't order me around like that! Cancel the bodyguard, right this instant! Are you listening to me?! I said now!" She hissed.

"No! Just what do you think YOU are, some invincible superwoman?! It's a dangerous world out to get people like us and I will not stand idly by while you…while you flaunt yourself to attackers." Normally, Kaito would have weakly agreed and done as she said. Luka was always the stronger, stubborn, and mature sibling while he was just kind and goofy. But if it was one thing that really infuriated him, it was when others harmed his loved ones.

"…She better be silent and unnoticeable." There was no changing his mind at this point, so Luka grudgingly consented.

~XXX~

"Take that! Hah! And that!" Gakupo Kamui swung his wooden training sword at the stiff, straw filled dummy and smirked when it was covered in dents. He was loosely clad in nothing but a pair of exercise pants and a rubber band pulling his long purple hair away from his face. Rivulets of sweat glistened on his lean and toned body, tracing the bulge of his biceps and prominent abs. His confident violet eyes and tall stature radiated authority and power wherever he went. In a nutshell, Gakupo was plain sexy.

For the time being he lived on one of the secluded islands of Japan, training as a samurai at his family's large temple. There were many others who lived on the outskirts and faithfully served them, mainly male warriors. Gakupo's grandfather was a daimyo, a powerful warlord, and those dwelling on the island were still loyal to him.

Their young messenger boy, Lui Hibiki, came running into the training grounds. "Gakupo-sama, the master wishes to talk to you."

"Thank you, tell him I will be there as soon as I clean up." Gakupo commanded. He went inside and wiped off the sweat with a towel then changed into presentable clothes. He padded down the wooden halls barefoot and slid open the door to his uncle's room.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, please take a seat." His grandfather gruffly responded. Gakupo walked forward and kneeled on a cushion in front of him.

"Len, what are your plans for the future?" He inquired.

"I suppose it would just be to stay here and keep training. I would, of course, serve you and perhaps someday succeed you as the daimyo." Gakupo truthfully said.

"Is that really all you want? There really isn't much here for you to do other than oversee the people and take care of the temple."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are getting towards, grandfather."

"Have you ever considered moving to the mainland?"

"Not really, I have lived my entire life here and I don't have any intention to change that. Besides, what would I do there? I have no degree or special skills other than swordplay and combat, there would be nothing for me there."

"You see, a special request came in the other day. Normally I would simply send one of the peasants, but I feel that this might be a good opportunity for you to go beyond this little island."

"What is it?"

"It is a bodyguard request. This client is rather special and I trust you the most for the job. Kaito Shion, head of the worldwide Crypton Future Media Corporation, has asked us for someone to protect his sister."

"I'm not sure about this, I'm quite happy with the ways things are and spending years in a big city doesn't sound appealing."

"How about I show you a picture?" His grandfather pulled out a file from his desk and handed Gakupo a picture of the woman.

Instantly, it was like all his uncertainty was blown away. Her petal pink hair flowed down to her lower back and framed her large, at least C cup breasts. Two long, thin legs rose up to meet a bosom that perfectly balanced out her upper half. Sparkling deep blue eyes were embedded in a perfect face free of any blemishes. A man stood next to her, smiling with the same blue eyes and fair skin. Len figured he must be Kaito, her brother.

"I'll do it." Gakupo lightly stroked the picture, wetting his lips.

"I figured you would."

~XXX~

When Gakupo first arrived, Luka thought he was one of the most ridiculous people she had ever met. Bewildered by modern technology and constantly dressed in samurai getup, he seemed more like an entertainer than a bodyguard.

"Hello, my name is Gakupo Kamui. I am here on your request, Mr. Shion." Gakupo stiffly bowed before Kaito and Luka.

"Please call me Kaito. I present to you Luka, the woman you are hired to protect. I assume you have all your paperwork filled out and ready to submit?" Kaito kindly stated. He shoved a murderous looking Luka in front of him and smiled.

Gakupo stared. She was even more beautiful in person. Up close, her hair shone and her eyes were a mesmerizing ocean of changing emotions. Her soft skin had not a single mark on it and he could tell she wasn't wearing much make-up other than some concealer under eyes. Despite her poised posture and reasonable height, he could sense vulnerability behind her creamy skin and fragile bones.

"What are you staring at? If you don't mind, I would like to get back to work so just follow me as quietly as you can." Luka harshly snapped. She was cold and focused on work, and that turned him on even farther.

"What's your number?" He asked. They were both shocked by his outright bluntness.

"E-Excuse me what did you just say?" Kaito's voice rose up an octave.

"Oh my sincerest apologies, are you her lover?" Gakupo inquired again, fully knowing that they were siblings.

"N-No! Ah, well, you see we're brother and sister, Luka just uses our mother's maiden name and-" Kaito was roughly cut off by Luka.

"Go google it." Luka icily responded and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room. It was the first thing that popped into her mind and she rather liked the sound of it.

"Oh? Playing hard to get, are we?" Gakupo coolly murmured to himself. He expected her to stammer or blush as girls usually did, but this both surprised and intrigued him. He trailed after her with a cocky saunter, pretending not to notice as all the females in the building turned to gawk at him.


End file.
